New Kids
by delete.the.stars
Summary: 2 new kids at yuska's school...who happen to be trouble makers! kurama and hiei both at school! my oh my poor student running in uter terror! will hiei and kurama fall in love w the new kids? who knows! read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to the author. If I did own it id be rich! I do own the character Reki and Hikari though.

Thoughts: ~thought**~**

Actions of what they're doing: (actions)

**__**

New kids

These are the two characters I made for the story… tell me if u think u need to know more information on them. Also this story is Kurama, Hiei, Reki, and Hikari based! Questions, comments and flames are welcomed so I can become a better writer! This is just the profile I'll add more later!

~*~Profile~*~

Name: Ari-Ana Silver Pinrose

Age: 16

B-day: unknown

Demon powers: Fire and light

Demon species: Silver Fox

Hobbies: Reading, writing, fighting, computer hacking, and annoying people

Good qualities: smart, agile, cute, funny

Bad Qualities: can be extremely sarcastic at times, dishonest…sometimes, 

and rude.

Likes: Guys, cute things, magic items, weapons, and thieves

Dislikes: Demon slayers, police raids, cops in general, and other sarcastic 

people.

Hair color: silver hair w/ red streaks

Eye color: green w/ red and silver specks

Height: 5"5

Weight: 92 pounds 

Name: Reki Moon Star

Age: 16

B-day: unknown

Demon powers: water and wind

Demon species: water apparition

Hobbies: concealment, archery, horseback riding, reading, and fighting

Good qualities: clever, keen-sighted, agile

Bad qualities: dishonest, rude

Likes: boys, horses, forests, and magical items

Hates: raids, "goody-goody" people

Hair color: light blue w/ silver streaks

Eye color: gray w/ blue specks

Height: 5"6 

Weight: 96 pounds


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the characters I made! In addition, some of the quotes do not belong to me just in case you begin to wonder! Thank you very much!

Also this takes place as if the Yu Yu Hakusho group was in Junior High! Sorry I do not know Japanese school grades!

Actions taking place: (action)

Thoughts: ~*~thought~*~ 

**__**

New Kids

Evilmoto: (sitting at desk complaining about Yusuke's gang… looking up from the desk he gathers everyone's attention) Okay class we have two new students! So ya bunch of delinquents (glares at Yusuke and gang) behave!

As everyone's starts whispering about who it could be, two girls walk in to the classroom! The two mysterious students are both semi-tall and skinny. Reki has short blue hair w/ silver streaks that goes to the shoulders and is wearing a Japanese school girls uniform. Ari-Ana, Ari for short has long silver hair w/ red streaks that goes to the middle of her back. She is also wearing the school uniform.

Reki: Ari-Ana I thought u promised not to beat anyone up before we got to school? 

Ari-Ana: I said no such thing. (Innocent smile) I said I would not beat anyone up until we got to school!

Reki: Grrrrrrr! You're so impossible… and stop twisting my words around! You always do that. And another thing don't lie… you never said that and you know it!

Ari-Ana: Get real, if I were lying wouldn't my pant be on fire! (Sarcasticness)

Reki: Your…(gets cut of as trying to talk)

Ari-Ana: I know aren't I just wonderful? (Sarcastic once again)

Reki: No! I was thinking more along the lines of rude, arrogant, self-centered, egotistical jerk!

Ari-Ana: OH! Im so glad I thought that maybe you were gonna say I was (shiver) nice!!

Reki: Ha! I doubt it you can be nice… but not often!

Evilmoto: (cough cough) ahem! Girls!!

Reki and Ari: (sing song voices) YES?!

Evilmoto: Oh great just what I've been wanting more delinquents (sarcasticness… in the back of the class you hear laughing coming from the Yu Yu Hakusho gang)

Ari: Actually, I don't think we are delinquents!

(In the back of the classroom w/ the Yu Yu Hakusho gang)

Hiei: Great two girls are joining our class as if 15 aren't enough!

Kurama: Hiei…try to be nice!

Yusuke: Hey they just walked in! (Points to Reki and Ari-Ana)

Kuabara: WOW! They are so pretty! (Points to Ari) but that one seems a little rude and sarcastic!

Hiei: humpf! Bunch of weak onna's I bet! 

Kurama: Hiei be nice to the human's! (Looking at Ari) ~*~Youko: wow! She's so pretty! She'd be a good mate! Mine mine mine mine mine mine! (Continues in a chant of mine's) Kurama: Yoko calm down!!!~*~

Ari: All right then! Nice to meet you all! My names Ari-Ana Silver Pinrose. I'm 16, and single. My hobbies are reading, writing, fighting, and hacking into computers…

Reki: Umm I don't think you are supposed to say that aloud!

Ari: Oh well! I love to annoy people. I like cute things, guys, weapons, and thievery

Reki: Ari-Ana!! You shouldn't say things like that aloud!

Ari: Sooooo…why not? (Being sarcastic) I also hate police raids, cops in general, and anyone else who is sarcastic! 

Evilmoto: Great! (Sigh) A thief, delinquent, and a computer hacker all in one! Oh joy! This what I always wanted! (Sarcasticness)

Reki: My turn! My name is Reki Moon Star. Im 16 and single too. My hobbies are archery, and horseback riding. I like thieves, raids, and some other things. I dislike "goody goody" people, and homework. All done!

(Back of classroom)

Hiei: WOW!

Kurama: hahahahaha! Well one things for sure I'd hate to get on their bad side!

Hiei: BAKA!

(Back to the front of the class… people seem to be edging away from Reki and Ari-Ana)

Ari: I think they like us! (Sarcastic)

Reki: You think? Haven't you noticed the looks of utter terror or the uneasy atmosphere and that…

Ari: All right all ready! Sheesh I get the point! But I still think _they_ like us! (Still being sarcastic)

Reki: Whom do you mean by _they_? As _they _seem to have left!

(Ari looks around. The bell has rung and people have raced to the exits)

Author notes: okay if you wondering why you haven't seen much of Kurama or Hiei its because I'm introducing my characters to the plot! But you will see them soon! Like the next chapter or so! So I hope you enjoyed what I wrote! Please review to give comment, suggestions, and even flames are welcomed! J 

Translations

Onna = woman

Baka = idiot, fool…ect.ect.

|

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  


V

V

V

REVIEW!!!!! Please ~ puppy god pout ~


End file.
